Loving You
by a Wiccan
Summary: Sunny and Sides go to a club...and meet somebody? Too bad shes going to be a new NEST worker. Decepticon pretenders, flying lug-nuts, secrets, humor and love all create chaos.
1. Chapter 1

Sunny and Sides observed their suroundings. They stood in a club, off to the side, watching the humnas. They were there to obserbe and learn more about human culture. Or so they said, when in reality they were simply curious about it.

Lights flared as the music blared out and human bodies all bounced, ground and danced to the beat. The two mechs were using their holoforms. They had already been at the club, Raze Pulse, for the better part of two hours. The twins didn't know how much longer they could handle it, for them it was boring. They had no intrest in dancing with all of the sweaty slimy fleshies. They also didn't know somebody was watching them.

_**Ooooooooooooooooooooooow  
>Oooooooooooooooooooooooow<br>Ooooooooooooooooooooooooow**_

A human femme made her way over to the two mechs. She wore a tight, black, midrift halter top in a low, v-cut fashion, dark denim skinny jeans, silver and black killer heels, and large hoop earings. Her long blond hair was shot through with streakes of dark crimson and pulled into a simple high pony tail. The femmes green eyes were bright with miscife and excitement. Full pink lips were turned up in amuzement. Sides and Sunny exchanged a look with each other. She was hott. And she was beckoning to them.

_**I know you want me  
>I made it obvious that I want you too<br>So put it on me  
>Let's remove the space between me and you<br>Now rock your body (oooh)  
>Damn I like the way that you move<br>So give it to me (oooo oooh)  
>Cause I already know what you wanna do<strong>_

They followed the femme to the dance floor. At first they were a little unsure on what to do but just copied what the rest of the humans were doing, and danced. The femme danced between them. The two mechs both caught her look of amuzement again, tinged with delight. They weren't that bad of dancers…once they got used to it.

_**Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<strong>_

__The mechs exchanged a look. This was a lot funner than they had origiannally thought. The human femme wasn't that bad either. They both looked at her again, delight flitting acrost their features as she twirled, deftly snatching their shirts and bringing them a few inches closer so now less than a foot remained between them and her.

_**But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you**_

She laughed delightedly as the two mechs gained more confidence. They basked in its sound, to them it was the most amazing sound ever. Sunny smirked while Sides full out grinned at the femme.

_**You're so damn pretty  
>if I had a type than baby it'd be you<br>I know your ready  
>if I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth<strong>_

They two players found themselves oblivous to everything except the music and the human femme and the way she moved.

_**Here's the situation  
>Been to every nation<br>Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do  
>You know my motivation<br>Given my reputation  
>Please excuse I don't mean to be rude<strong>_

Neither had every been so drawn to a femme like the one before them, not even on Cybertron.

_**But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you**_

And tonight she was theirs. Slag any human mech that tried to come for her.

_**Tonight I'm gonna do  
>Everything that I want with you<br>Everythin that u need  
>Everything that u want I wanna honey<br>I wanna stunt with you**_

__They moved closer to her, hardly leaving an inch between themselves and the human femme as they danced. The three of them were in their own world, one that consisted of only them and the music.

_**From the window  
>To the wall<br>Gonna give u, my all  
>Winter n summertime<br>When I get you on the springs  
>Imma make you fall<strong>_

__The mechs tilted the girl back, one on the left side the other on the right. The twins were rewarded with her grin as they pulled her back up.

_**You got that body  
>That make me wanna get on the boat<br>Just to see you dance  
>And I love the way you shake that ass<br>Turn around and let me see them pants**_

They moved with her as she danced flawlessly, moving in a way that had them craving more. She twirled again.

_**You stuck with me  
>I'm stuck with you<br>Lets find something to do  
>(Please) excuse me<br>I don't mean to be rude**_

__She gazed at the twins in front of her. Both wearing dark jeans and grey shirts. The only difference was in their personality and hair, the redhead being more noticible cocky and the blond one being more grounded. Their brilliant blue eyes drew her in, she felt like she could drowned in the and be perfectly content. She took in her suroundings before giving them a smirk.

They were both slightly shocked when they were brought back to reality as she drew a line down their chests with her fingure before she turned and left, hips swaying slightly to the music. The mechs stared as she left. She threw them a look and pointed to her pocket and then to them. Then she disappeared out the door.

Both mechs reached into their pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. On them were the same number and name in the same print.

Brenna Jones- (607)-470-6730, text me.

None of the dancers noticed how two men suddenly vanished. Outide two lamborghini's pulled out, one yellow and one red, both driverless.

::Hey bro, we going to get a hold of her?:: Sideswipe

:Maybe, she was alright…..for a fleshy::Sunstreaker. The yellow car next to him shook in amuzement.

::I like her:: Sideswipe. The red car next to him was silent in agreement. They two players wound up falling for a human fleshy they didn't even know. That was sure to go over well with the other autobots.

Unknown to the mechs a pair of green eyes watched the yellow and red cars drive away. The eyes were filled with laughter and amuzement. The owner shook her head before placing her helmet on and speading off on her black Kawasaki Ninja.

….

"Slag it! Twins stop spacing out! Focas for Primus sake!" Ironhide bellowed. Many of the NEST soldiers and Autobots were out in the practice field, mainly target practice and the obstical course.

"Easy 'Hide, they're probley still thinking about that human femme" Chromia chuckled. Ratchet rolled his opticals at the twins behavior. They had both jumped when yelled at by Ironhide. The other Autobot femmes laughed and a few of the human soliders poked fun at the twins.

Bumble Bee whirled and then played a snipet of a song. Said song just happened to be the song the mech twins had danced with Brenna to. They went back to spacing out. Much to Ironhides annoyance. He let out a frustrated yell, snapping the twins back to reality once more, and bgan firing at the twins and chasing them around.

"Fragging glitch heads! Get back here you slagges! Im going to blast your afts back to Cybertron!" Ironhide bellowed. The sound of somebody clearing their throat made them all freeze. They all looked to Optimus Prime who stood next to Lennox and Epps, besides them was a human femme.

Optimus spoke "We have somebody to introduce to you all, if you arent busy" he raised an optic ridge at the three mechs running around. Ironhide splutterd out a no, but the twins were staring at the human femme.

She wore dark pants and combat boots along with a black shirt. At her side attached to a small belt were a few tools and a pair of gloves. Long blond hair with streaks of dark red was in a low pony tail. Her lips twitched in an attempt to hide her smile while her eyes shown with mirth, the bright green eyes knowingly stared right back at the twin mechs.

Lennox continued on for Optimus "This here is our new mechanic and Autobot med assistant"

::Think she knows who we are bro?::Sideswipe

::Don't know, I hope not::Sunstreaker

They all watched as the human femme stepped forward "Brenna Jones, pleased to meet you" Everybody froze, no way. They all looked at the twins. Maybe she didn't know. Optimus and Lennox began to show her around the rest of the base but before they left Brenna looked over her shoulder.

"Nice holoforms by the way boys" Optimus and Lennox worked to keep a straight face as everybody burst out laughing at the two mechs that were frozen to the spot. She flashed a smirk at them. Oh yeah, she knew.

_**But tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you  
>Oh you know<br>That tonight I'm loving you**_

Woot! Writen at 3am. Don't know if im going to add more to it or not, review and give me suggestions.

p.s- I do not own the song Tonight by Enrique…..nor do I own transformers, though I wish I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooo I decided to take what I originally planned to be just a one shot, and turn it into a story. Enjoy

Sunny and Sides were appalled at the fact that the human femme knew who they were. How did she find out? Was she really going to work at the NEST base now? They both groaned, now not only did she probably think they were fake, she saw them being embarrassed like that.

They both sighed heavily as they went back to the hanger, only to stop when they saw something. There not too far away from the hanger for the Autobots was a mechanic shop, big enough for the 'Bots to fit in. Outside standing was Lennox, talking to somebody that was in the shop. The twins exchanged a look. No way. They got closer in time to hear Lennox call good bye to person inside.

After making sure nobody was in sight, the mech twins crept forward and then entered the building. There, working on a jeep engine, was Brenna. They stayed quiet so as not to disturb her work. Either she didn't see them yet, or she was ignoring them.

"How long you planning to stand there like creepy stalkers?" Her voice startled them. She hadn't even looked up from her work yet. "Or did you want to ask something?" Her voice had a tone of laughter in it at their reactions.

"W-well u-u-umm um"

"You see, um, err" they both stumbled over words.

::What do we say bro::Sideswipe

::Um ask her how she knew::Sunstreaker

"How did you know who we were earlier?" Sides asked her. Brenna didn't even look up from her work as she talked.

"A few days ago I received a packet of information on the people I would be working with on a regular basis when I accepted the job, meaning, all of the Autobots, Will, and Epps. Some of the information included was photos of your bi-pedal modes, alt-modes, and your holoforms. Seeing you last night I knew exactly who you were the second you came into the club."

"Oh." That explained a lot. They watched as Brenna continued to tinker around with the engine. It was now that they noticed she had changed into a tank top and her hair was swept up into a messy bun. For the next hour they sat there watching her work, though it felt like it was only a few seconds to the twins.

Finally she straightened up and pulled the hood down. Just as she was taking off her gloves Epps came in "Hey Bree you got that jeep done already? What was the prognosis?"

"Yea it's done, it had a few loose wires, a split tube, a clog in one part, and a fracture in another. Not to mention the oil had to be changed and a few rusted parts had to be replaced." Epps let out a whistle. "It would have taken me a week to do all that" he noted.

"And that's why I am the mechanic and you ain't" she said dryly, but the humor in her eyes lightened the remark. Then he noticed the Autobot twins.

"Hey, pranksters, what are you doing in here?"

"I thought I would add them to my shop for some decoration, what ch'ya think?" Brenna said out loud before they could say anything. Epps looked at the girl who was now over at a locker putting some spare pieces away.

Epps grumbled softly to himself "Definitely look like decorations, they hardly move and don't say anything around her" he sighed before calling up to the twins "Hey mechs, you better not cause any problems for her. Do and you will have me, Lennox and her pa on your case-Hey watch it!" The twins snapped their attention to Epps as he yelled out. Brenna had thrown a pair of pliers at the man and had hit him in the back.

He gave a mock glare as she pretended to continue organizing the space. Then he beckoned to the twins to lean down so he could whisper to them. They complied.

"Her dads one of the head honchos in all NEST and military operations. He is the boss of Galloway's boss. Almost no one outranks him. And she has some of that power. She may be a mechanic and tech worker, but she's a soldier through and through. I've fought alongside her a few times, that girl can take down any enemy she sets her sights on." He gave another look toward the girl, "Whether it's in a fight or in something else. She's a proper fighting vixen-OW! PRIMUS BRENNA! Did you have to throw it so hard?" Epps was hoping up and down holding his shin.

"Do ya have to talk about me when I warned ya not to? Who my pa is and what I used to do ain't anybodies business. I'm a mechanic now." The twins eyed her as she tossed a few lug-nuts up and down in one hand, obviously one of them had made its way over to hit Epps in the shin. They stayed quiet so as not to be on the receiving end of her next throw.

"Epps hurry up and get that blasted jeep out of my garage. I got work to do." The soldier mumbled something under his breath, but none the less, he complied. He called out a fare well to the irritated mechanic as he climbed in, but before he shut the door he called out on last thing to the, now slightly confused, twins, "Don't forget what I said!"

Epps hastily shut the door and took off as more lug-nuts pelted the jeep. Brenna went about the garage cleaning it. She had forgotten that the twins were still there. Or at least that's what they thought. She went about polishing all of her tools, she scrubbed the windows and took down all of the cobwebs, using a rolling latter for the high places. The silence was oppressing.

"So..." Sides began, only to be cut off by the still irritated mechanic "Not a single word Sideswipe. Both of you, shoo, I have cleaning to do." The twins exchanged a look and Sunstreaker just shrugged, the human femme was dismissing them.

Brenna watched them leave before letting out a sigh. She closed the large doors and set about cleaning, pouring all of her frustrations into it. Stupid soldier, stupid twins, stupid job, and stupid past.

Mean while, the two prankster twins where idlely wandering around base when they came across Lennox. He looked up at the twins. He was one of the few humans they tolerated, Sides more than Sunny, but that was to be expected.

"What's up mechs?" The twins looked at him and Sunny let out an annoyed reply.

"New mechanic kicked us out of her garage." Lennox raised an eye brow at this. "You mean Brenna?" Sunny just nodded as Sides told Lennox what had happened. He didn't look surprised when he heard it.

"That's Bree for you. Violent tendencies, loves to throw things, and incredibly bi-polar. Eventually you will hear the story from her about the past, just don't push it, you might end up with more dents than you'd get in a battle. And Sunstreaker here might lose half his paint."

"WHAT!" Sunny practically screeched. Sideswipe rolled his optics at his brothers vanity. "Calm down Sunny, a human femme by herself wouldn't be able to even do that." By this point Lennox was walking away as he called over his shoulder "I don't know, with the chemicals and stealth she has I wouldn't put it past her, I've seen her do it many times before"

The next few days were calm and uneventful. Brenna was immersed in her work, Sunstreaker tiptoed around her, Epps hid from her and her rather accurate aim, Sideswipe rolled his optics at their antics, and the rest of the Autobots entertained themselves on the race track, training fields, and rec room. Lennox filled out paper work and attended rather boring meetings along with Optimus, while the other soldiers hung with the rest of the Autobots.

It was during this time that Brenna grew acquainted with the rest of the Autobots, mainly through when she was working, and others through the curiosity the bots had for new comer. Throughout the visits, Brenna had become quite found of Bee, Hound, Mirage and Wheeljack, as well as Ratchet.

What Brenna was not found of however, was the obsessive attention from many of the male humans n the base. It was on one such occasion that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe found her in a rather annoying predicament.

"Bree, will you go with me out on a date?" The green eyed girl sighed in exasperation. It was the fifteenth time that the soldier, Max, had asked her in that day alone.

"No. I already told you that."

"Come on babe, you wont regret it." Brenna recoiled in disgust as her purred into her ear. Some how he had managed to corner her in a section that was rarely used while she had been on her way back to the garage from the mess hall.

"Get away from me" She snarled and pushed him back. She tried to get past him but before she could blink, Max's hand lashed out and grabbed her arm, shoving her against the hard concrete wall, effectively knocking her breath out of her lungs and causing blackness to seep into the edges of her vision as her head ricocheted off the wall.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Just say yes and you will have the time of your life, you'll be begging for more with what I can do for you." His mouth twisted into a lecherous snarl.

Trying to keep the blackness at bay, Brenna struggled against the much larger mans grip and he pinned her to the wall. _No please no. Not again, don't let it happen again. Please somebody help. _

"No." by this point the blackness of unconsciousness filed most of her vision. Max let out an enraged snarl but then suddenly he was pulled away from her. Brenna stumbled at the suddenness of it but warm and gentle arms caught her.

They murmured soft reassurances in her ear as she clung to their chest, her hands clenching the front of their shirt. She nearly jumped out of her skin when another set of arms embraced her shoulders and a second voice joined in. Slowly her vision cleared. This time she did jump when she saw her two saviors.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had heard Brenna snarl at the soldier. When they arrived and saw what was happening they both activated their holoforms without thinking. Sunny ripped the soldier off of her and knocked him out while Sides caught her.

They both held the nearly unconscious girl as she came to in a daze. The watched with concern as the trembling girl clutched Sides. But they both had to chuckle when she looked up and met their eyes and jumped. Her face had an 'oh slag' look on it.

Brenna tried to scramble away from them and they let her go. Only to catch her as her legs gave out the second she moved away. She groaned when she rubbed the back of her head and her hand came back with blood. Suddenly she was swept off her feet by Sunstreaker. Brenna found herself in his arms bridal style. He placed her next to his alt form before his holoforms flickered out and he transformed.

Even as dazed as she was, Brenna couldn't help but stare as the transformation took place. But awe turned to confusion as Sunny bent down and put on hand on the ground.

"Come on, let's get you to Ratchet. Sides is taking that fleshy to Lennox." Carefully Sunstreaker helped Brenna on to his hand with his other one. She got on before flopping over. The mech waited until she managed to sit down and hold on to his fingers, which he had curled up for that purpose, before standing up and bringing his other hand up for her to lean against. He took off towards the med bay.

::Sideswipe to Ratchet::

::What do you want:: Ratchets growl came over the comlink

::Coming the Med bay with Brenna. She's hurt:: There was a short pause before the CMO sighed

::What happened to her?:: Swiftly the twin filled the medic in so when they arrived he was already prepared.

"Put her there on that berth" Ratchet commanded as Sunstreaker entered and the mech nodded before complying. He nudged the half asleep girl into semi alertness so she could move, and with help from Sunstreaker, Brenna moved onto the metal berth and sat there. Ratchets holoform appeared as soon as Sunstreaker moved away.

Sunstreaker looked at his twin as he came through the doors to stand beside him

::What did Lennox do with that fleshy:: Sunstreaker asked his twin

::Him and a couple others put him into the human brig. How's Bree doing?::

::She's more responsive now. She must have hit that wall pretty hard for a human:: Darkly they both remembered the blood that had been on the wall, her blood, from her head. They snapped their attention back to Brenna and Ratchet's holoform when she let out a snarl.

"You hit your head pretty hard. There is no brain damage, but the bone is bruised and the skin is split open, and you suffer from minor excessive blood loss, and a rather serious concussion." Ratchet explained.

"Explains the headache and sleepiness then." The green eye girl mused out loud.

"Any other human would have been knocked out cold, and still be out."

"I'm an ex-soldier; I have had worse and didn't let it take me out."

"I'm fully aware of that." Ratchet told her dryly. She made a face at him before wincing in pain.

"Can I leave? I got work to finish." He glared at her.

"You have a serious concussion and you still plan on working?" a nod was the reply he got. The mech sighed in resignation. "Fine. Light duty only, and I'm only letting you do this because your work is important." His holoform fizzed out since he was done cleaning and wrapping her wound.

**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**

Brenna clutched her head and winced at the alarm went off.

::Optimus Prime to all Autobots, the human N.E.S.T soldier Max Condecpti, earlier placed in the brig for the attacking of the human femme Brenna Jones, has broken free and has shown himself to a Decepticon Pretender able to cloak his Cybertronian signal. He is to be found and taken care of. Use caution. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you two are to watch over her until the threat is taken care of. Optimus out::

Sunstreaker groaned at it all while Sideswipe sighed. Just their luck. They just had to meet a girl at a club who just happened to be the daughter of one of the most important people in the military involved with N.E.S.T., said daughter just happened to be incredibly attractive and just happened to get the attention of a Decepticon and get attacked by the Decepticon who then escaped the brig. And they just had to be stuck guarding the girl, who as it turns out is also an ex-soldier with a past nobody will talk about lest they face her wrath. They just had to fall for the difficult one, didn't they? Primus must be laughing at them.

Apparently Ratchet had explained everything to her during the twins musing for she spoke up. "So you two get to be my body guards for the time being? This ought to be interesting."

So there the second chapter let me know if I made any errors, which I probably did. Comment and review, favorite, alert, and all that jazz. And I don't own transformers, wish I did. But I don't. peace out.


End file.
